


Winded

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango recovers from a blow during battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "empty" theme at mirsan_fics at Livejournal.

Flat on her back, Sango gasped for breath. Her lungs felt empty, and she tried not to panic. She knew she'd just had the wind knocked out of her, and eventually, it would come back. She looked to the blurry sky, still gasping and trying to get the muscles in her chest to move. She felt an ache in her lungs, and when her breath felt like it was returning inside her again, she lightly sniffed the air – smelling blood.

Hers? It could have been. She felt pain in her joints, her muscles, and she could have even bruised a few ribs in this fight. Until she could get up and inspect the damage, she wouldn’t really know.

She cried aloud, panicking. She hoped – no – Miroku, and the others of course, they’d have to be all right. She could hear Kagome shouting Inuyasha’s name. No, she wasn’t hurt. She was on the sidelines protecting Shippou and readying her arrows.

The beast Naraku had sent them was particularly ornery. Inuyasha took charge as usual, and tried to hack it up until Kagome could get a fix on the shard inside it. Naraku was probably laughing at them in the shadows, feeling clever while he controlled the shard shifting around inside the monster’s gut so the miko couldn’t aim at it.

“Sango!” She heard Miroku call her name, but her body was straining, still fighting to come to her feet as she struggled to breathe normally again. Her head was woozy, and suddenly all the pain she’d been ignoring before (and the adrenaline had been masking) was screaming at her – every flesh wound, every sore joint, and every rattled nerve.

Sango blinked at the gray sky again, finally becoming clearer and slightly tinted with purple from Naraku’s filth. Why was it taking her so long to get to her feet? She groaned, fighting the pain and tapping into all her reserves. The others needed her; she couldn’t be lying here, doing nothing, whining about injury and winded lungs. She had to rise, pick up her weapon and fight. She had to do some damage to the monster – the one that knocked the wind out of her in the first place. Inuyasha couldn’t have all the fun with it!

She coughed. Her voice came out raspy. “I’m fine,” she said, wobbling to sit up. Why did it feel so difficult? She never felt so out of shape, and why did her throat feel like it was full of blood?

Suddenly, she felt lighter, and she almost panicked. Was she losing balance? No! She had to fight! She couldn’t pass out now, not like this! Not when the monster was still alive and terrorizing them.

“Sango.” She heard Miroku’s smooth voice again, caressing lightly against the shell of her ear. She felt Miroku’s arm around her back, steadying her. She turned to him and met his comforting violet eyes as they looked at her with worry and concern.

“Houshi-sama,” she said, her voice no longer raspy. As she felt his warmth, her injuries didn’t feel so extreme. She leaned on Miroku and then balanced against Hiraikotsu as she looked ahead. “Thank you,” she said, and her cheeks blazed with heat.

“Anytime,” he said mildly, and she almost expected him say something perverted or make a lewd gesture toward her person. When he didn’t, she was surprised – as well as slightly ashamed of herself for thinking of him that way now, when this was not the time and place for such thoughts.

Instead, he stayed to fight by her side, as if he belonged there and was right where he should be. Sango turned to him as he looked at the monster. He nodded, and they both stood ready for the next attack.

Then, they charged after it together, falling deep into Naraku’s miasma as the battle raged on. As Sango found her second wind, she knew the monster wouldn’t last long against them now.


End file.
